Halloween en 923
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Halloween est une fête très importante pour les bretons, Léan et Nathalie laissent donc leurs subordonnés la fêter. Mais la normande s'inquiète pour Nolwenn et décide de l'accompagne...Hum, hum...


Titre : Halloween en 923

Rating : M

Personnages principaux : Basse-Bretagne (Nolwenn) et Haute-Normandie (Nathalie)

Résumé : Halloween est une fête importante pour les bretons, Nathalie et Léan acceptent donc que leurs subordonnés y aillent. Mais Nathalie accompagne tout de même Nolwenn, au cas où...Hum, hum...

Crédits : Ben ils sont à moi aussi ceux là ! Jje peux leur faire ce que je veux, mouhahahah !

Thème : Halloween

Sous-thème : La chasse aux sorcière avec le gwelled du Yuri :p

Note de l'auteur : Alors, les normands ont envahi la Bretagne en 919, pour la petite précision historique. Ecrit pour la nuit de la Fficothèque Ardente du 31 Octobre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Nathalie, tu me sembles pensive.

La blonde haussa les épaules, continuant d'observer la fenêtre. Nous sommes en 923 pendant l'occupation normande de la Bretagne et les deux normands se trouvaient tranquillement chez eux avec Stefan, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Elle a pas envie que Nolwenn aille à nos festivités d'Halloween parce que depuis qu'elle l'a vu elle fantasme sur elle, grinça des dents le petit roux.

Piquée au vif, la normande se retourna, le regard noir. Léan opéra une fuite stratégique vers la pièce voisine. Si Nathalie devait étriper quelqu'un, il préférait autant que ce ne soit pas lui. Stefan n'eut pas sa lâcheté intelligente et soutint le regard de la blonde.

- Il y a trois ans elle t'a dit qu'elle préférait les cheveux longs et tu les a pas recoupé depuis, tu vas essayer de me faire croire qu'elle te laisse indifférente ? A d'autres !

La Valkyrie laissa échapper un "tsk" méprisant et retourna près de la fenêtre. Stefan roula des yeux et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais hésita.

- ...Empêche-la de sortir, moi, elle ne m'écoutera pas. Il y a trop de chasse à la sorcière en ce moment.

Nathalie ne réagit pas pour lui montrer à quel point elle s'en fichait. Le breton haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Foutus normands. Le regard gris d'acier de la jolie blonde se fit pensif. Stefan avait raison, la chasse à la sorcière battait son plein ces derniers temps. Surtout en cette période d'Halloween. Sitôt dehors que Nolwenn se ferait capturer à cause de ses cheveux roux comme le feu. Et elle finirait sur un vrai feu.

Elle avait accepté qu'elle aille à sa fête traditionnelle car elle semblait prendre ça vraiment à coeur mais n'était plus sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il était hors de question que sa jolie bretonne d'amante brûle autre part que sous son corps. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à détourner son attention de sa fête...

Stefan pensait quelle fantasmait sur Nolwenn. Le pauvre, s'il savait...Le stade du fantasme était dépassé depuis longtemps. M'enfin, qu'il continue à penser sa soeur aussi pure que du cristal, tiens.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une énergique rousse.

- Tadaaaaaaa !

Nathalie faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en voyant la tenue de Nolwenn. Si elle se faisait attraper par des paysans, ils la violeraient avant de la brûler, sûr.

Ses longues boucles rousses retombaient élégamment sur sa poitrine sulfureuse mise en avant par un profond décolleté. Une robe toute d'obscurité et de flammes la couvrait, se transformant en tornade de feu et de ténèbres au rythme de ses mouvements. Un voile noir ornait sa chevelure et de nombreux bijoux dorés la couvraient en tintant.

- Je croyais que tu devais être déguisée en démone ?

- Mais je le suis ! Je suis une succube, ma jolie canari ~ Une démone de pêché de chair ~

La bretonne s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans le sien. Par Odin, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle elle la violerait ici et maintenant.

- Nolwenn, tu ne devrais pas sortir, avec la chasse aux sorcières...

- Désolé, Canari, mais cette fête est trop importante. pour Stef' et moi. Si on y participe pas, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Et personne ne peut me capturer !

- Cache au moins tes cheveux !

- Jamais. Mais si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, tu peux venir ~

Nathalie soupira et accepta. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de festivités mais préférait pouvoir surveiller son amante.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle était donc avec Stefan (qui semblait s'éclater) et Nolwenn (qui semblait s'éclater aussi), en pleine Bretagne, avec des tas d'inconnus déguisés en démons. Comme le petit roux à côté d'elle qui avait enfilé une cape noire et rouge pour l'occasion. Parait que la tradition consistait à se costumer en monstres car, à Halloween, de vrais démons apparaissaient et mangeaient les humains non-déguisés. Parce que ces abrutis n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître un de leur congénère d'un humain déguisé.

Et après on s'étonnait que Lucifer ait mauvaise réputation. Avec des abrutis pareils sous ses ordres...

Soudain, une femme attrapa le bras de sa rousse et l'entraîna avec elle dans une farandole endiablée. Nathalie faillit intervenir mais se retint. Nolwenn lui en voudrait probablement. Stefan la quitta peu après mais elle ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à fixer son feu follet, hypnotisée.

La bretonne comprit très vite qu'elle captait toute l'attention de sa blonde car elle planta son regard émeraude dans le sien en continuant d'onduler des hanches. Elle aurait juré que des flammes tourbillonnaient autour de son amante, l'entourant, l'enveloppant, comme une cape, une étole. Toutes les autres personnes disparurent. Ils n'y avait plus qu'Elle. Son visage pâle et ses yeux d'émeraude. Ses cheveux de feu et sa robe noire et rouge. Ses hanches qui se balançaient sensuellement au rythme d'une musique qu'elle n'entendait même plus. Lentement, légèrement, Nolwenn se rapprocha jusqu'à poser ses doigts fins sur ses épaules, la poussant petit à petit jusqu'à une maison.

Soudain, la rousse s'écarta et s'enfuit en riant derrière la maison. Nathalie ne put que la suivre. Nolwenn l'attrapa par le revers de sa cape en laine et la plaqua contre le mur pour aller dévorer ses lèvres. La normande répondit au baiser en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle amante.

Nolwenn ne s'embêta pas de préliminaires incessants et la déshabilla, ignorant le froid. De toute manière, la Valkyrie avait vécu dans la neige alors..

- Nolwenn...

- Oui, Canari ~ ? Tu veux quelque chose ~ ? Quand on veut quelque chose ooooon...

Nathalie se mordit la lèvre intérieure. Elle le savait, pourtant, depuis, que la moindre parole durant leurs ébats pouvait se retourner contre elle.

- Fais moi du bien, Nolwenn...Caresse-moi...Dévore-moi, ma belle succube...

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres rosées de Nolwenn. Elle commença à embrasser la poitrine de son amante. L'avantage de sa petite taille était ne pas avoir à se baisser pour ce faire. Elle suçota les tétons offerts de la normande, se délectant de ses soupirs et gémissements. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les hanches parfaites de la blonde. Nathalie était tellement parfaite à ses yeux...

Grande aux formes magnifiques, sa longue chevelure ne faisait qu'embellir sa silhouette. Elle avait raison de l'avoir laissé poussé, cette longue tresse lui allait tellement mieux que le carré qu'elle avait avant...

Passant ses mains dans le dos de la Valkyrie, elle défit les fils qui tenaient méthodiquement la natte attachée. Les longs fils d'or se libérèrent, formant une cape de lumière autour de sa Canari. Elle repartit à la découverte du corps nu de son amante et une de ses mains partit pour le saint endroit de la normande. Nathalie poussa un gémissement aigu en sentant les doigts fins de Nolwenn la caresser langoureusement avant d'aller s'introduire en elle.

- Tu es déjà toute humide, Canari...~

- Nolwenn...

La jolie bretonne se mit à genoux et força la blonde à écarter un peu plus les jambes. La normande obéit docilement. Des fois, elle se demandait qui avait envahie qui. Car si elle avait envahi le territoire de la rousse sans pitié, Nolwenn n'avait eu aucun remord a envahir sa vie, son coeur et son esprit.

Un cri aigu la sortit de ses pensées. La rousse parcourait son intimité de sa langue experte, lui tirant d'adorables cris. Heureusement que la musique couvrait les bruits de leurs ébats ou tout le monde entendrait.

La bretonne introduisit sa langue en Nathalie qui cria de plus belle, parcourant la chevelure de flammes de ses doigts fins. Elle atteignait le paradis.

- No...Nolwenn je...

- Chhht...Je t'aime aussi, Canari...

La rousse continua de procurer de ce plaisir divin à son amante, buvant son nectar comme le plus doux des miels. Un cri plus fort que les autres échappa à Nathalie et elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur ses jambes tremblantes. Nolwenn se releva en souriant et l'embrassa.

- On y retourne ? Stefan doit se demander où je suis passé...

Nathalie acquiesça et se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Euh...Non, je crois qu'il sait parfaitement où tu es. Bonjour, Stefan.

* * *

Stefan : Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu...Rien vu...Rien entendu...

Nolwenn : Il est en état de choc.

Nathalie : Un coup de double hache pour le réveiller ?

Review ? :3


End file.
